


Malgré les Blessures

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Disfigurement, Gen, Serious Injuries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Devant la perte de son visage et de tant d'autres choses, Athanaos se remémore le temps d'autrefois.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Malgré les Blessures

Lentement, Athanaos retira son masque.

Aussitôt, l'odeur âcre de sa peau brûlée lui parvint aux narines. Il essaya de s'en détourner, de ne pas y penser alors qu'il finissait de préparer l'onguent, ses doigts découverts travaillant avec une précision que les années n'avaient pas su effacer. Son reflet dans le miroir le tenaillait, et il faisait de tout son possible pour ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il ne le supporterait pas. 

Mais malheureusement, c'était inévitable. Il fallait bien qu'il s'y penche à un moment ou un autre, qu'il inspecte sa chair et constate l'évolution des dégâts. Il se prépara mentalement, et essaya de retenir son dégoût alors qu'il fit face au miroir, s'attendant au pire.

Pour être honnête, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il s'était extirpé des entrailles du Bouclier Fumant, atteint d'un mal que rien ne saurait jamais guérir. La vue de sa chair à vif, de sa peau nécrosée ne lui faisaient guère d'effet; il était comme un soldat au front, qui après avoir vu tant de mort et de destruction, ne savait plus s'en soucier. De l'horreur et du choc qu'il avait autrefois ressentis, il ne gardait qu'un œil purement médical, un intérêt des plus pragmatiques quant à l'évolution de sa condition. Il n'avait plus le temps de se lamenter.

Lentement, il passa une première pincée d'onguent sur la peau de son visage. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une poignée de sel frottée sur une plaie à vif, mais il serra les dents et continua d'appliquer la pommade, dans le but de calmer cette brûlure qui le tourmentait en permanence. Il pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur à même son visage, et sa peau était si fine par endroits qu'il pouvait presque distinguer les os de son crâne. Mais il en détourna les yeux, essaya de ne pas y penser, de s'appliquer afin d'en finir au plus vite. 

Le moindre contact sur sa peau suffisait à lui faire mal. Malgré les vêtements épais qu'il portait d'habitude, un rien pouvait provoquer ces sensations horribles, rouvrir les vieilles plaies qui ne cicatriseraient décidément jamais. Un simple hématome devenait une hémorragie, une maigre coupure trouvait toutes sortes de façons de se compliquer; le simple froid de l'air lui agressait la peau, si bien que le masque de cuir était devenu une nécessité. Si ce dernier lui donnait l'air d'un grand brûlé, il préférait mille fois cette vision sordide à celle de ce qui se cachait en dessous. Ce visage détruit, méconnaissable, qui n'était plus qu'une caricature de visage humain.

Passaient encore les plaies, les écorchures et tout ce sang. Mais plus il s'y habituait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne restait plus rien en dessous de cette vision. Plus le temps passait, et moins il se souvenait de ce à quoi il ressemblait autrefois. Ses traits étaient déformés, sa chair tant mutilée qu'il n'apparaissait plus dans le miroir que comme un parfait étranger. Un cadavre anonyme retrouvé sur un champ de bataille, un rejet humain auquel personne ne pourrait donner de nom ou d'histoire. 

Athanaos ne savait plus qui il était. Dénaturé par son mal, il l'avait incarné au point de s'y perdre tout entier. 

Ses doigts touchèrent une zone sensible, et il frissonna de douleur pendant un instant. Si certains de ses nerfs avaient été dévorés par les émissions toxiques, d'autres au contraire avaient été pelés à vif, et le moindre contact devenait une torture. Il serra les dents alors qu'il continua de se passer de l'onguent, tentant de calmer cette brûlure autant que possible. Il lui faudrait quelques minutes afin d'agir, et l'attente ne serait que trop longue. Son visage réveillé l'assaillait comme une rage de dents, victime d'une douleur sourde et permanente qui l'empêcherait certainement de dormir une fois encore.

Mais la douleur de sa chair n'était pas le problème. Il avait connu pire, il n'en mourrait pas. Elle ne pourrait que le tirailler. Non, ce qui le déchirerait était un souvenir, qui se frayait dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait de calmer la douleur de sa peau rougeoyante. 

Il se souvint de mains sur sa peau, de doigts caressant son visage. Une caresse douce, bienveillante, qui ne lui apportait que du bonheur là où le moindre contact n'apporterait désormais que douleur. Il se souvint de _sa_ main, touchant doucement sa peau, y disséminant de faibles frissons de plaisir. 

Combien de fois l'avait-elle ainsi doucement touché, lui avait-elle donné de telles sensations? Il se souvenait d'elle, de sa main prenant la sienne, de ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux, de son front touchant au sien avant que leurs lèvres ne suivent le mouvement. Il essaya de reproduire cette sensation, et effleura délicatement sa joue de ses doigts; mais le tressaillement de la douleur revint, l'arrachant à ses rêveries à coups de cruelle réalité. 

Tant avait changé. Elle avait disparu, sa vie cessant comme un rêve dont on se réveille; il avait souffert mille morts, son corps désormais mutilé à jamais. Tous ces instants, toutes ces caresses faisaient désormais partie du passé. Plus jamais elle ne serait là, plus jamais elle n'envahirait son âme de toutes ces sensations délicieuses. Plus jamais il ne sentirait la douce caresse de sa main sur sa joue, de ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, de sa peau contre la sienne. Et plus il se remémorait ces instants, ces moments passés à ses côtés, plus ils lui paraissaient distants et faibles. Il s'accrocha à ces souvenirs, essaya de les garder près de lui, mais ils ne pourraient jamais revenir en force. Tout ce qui restait de sa vie, de leur vie, se résumait à ces impressions fantômes.

Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, sa vision se brouiller. Ses larmes lui entaillèrent la peau comme la pointe d'un couteau, mais il les ignora. Il n'avait plus la force de les prendre en compte. 

Il avait si peur d'oublier. Mais il commençait à prendre de l'âge, et il n'y pouvait rien. Tant de souvenirs chers à son cœur avaient déjà disparu, et tant suivraient. Par moments, il en oubliait son propre visage, quand ce n'était pas celui de sa bien-aimée. Tout lui semblait si flou, si distant, et parfois sans espoir. 

La pommade commençait à faire effet, et déjà le picotement de sa peau s'était un peu calmé. Lentement, Athanaos releva la tête, fixant son propre reflet d'un air peu convaincu. 

Il ne pouvait pas laisser quiconque le voir ainsi. Surtout pas son enfant. Il haïssait l'idée de causer plus encore de soucis à Esteban. Lentement, il se mit à remettre son masque, défaisant et refaisant les attaches une par une.

Esteban. Son seul enfant, qui avait survécu contre toute attente. Jamais Athanaos n'aurait imaginé le revoir vivant, et pourtant le miracle s'était produit. Le même miracle qui justifiait sa naissance, qui lui avait donné ce pouvoir qu'Athanaos pensait disparu. Il ne put retenir un faible sourire, se remémorant sa première rencontre avec ce garçon si incroyable, qui était bel et bien le sien.

Rien qu'à le voir, il l'avait reconnu. Et plus il passa de temps en sa compagnie, et plus il _la_ reconnut. Il avait cru avoir affaire à son imagination, mais en y repensant, ce n'était que logique: leur enfant tenait d'elle. Il avait son sourire, son fort caractère, sa détermination. Dans un sens, c'était comme si elle vivait encore en lui, même s'il n'en savait rien. Même s'il n'en saurait probablement jamais rien.

Athanaos ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais...peut-être qu'un peu de lui-même subsistait également en Esteban. Peut-être qu'en grandissant, celui-ci lui ressemblerait de plus en plus. Peut-être que ce visage décharné et mutilé ne disparaîtrait pas complètement de la mémoire du monde. Il se demanda qu'en penser pendant un moment, avant de se dire que ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas, mais que ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Après tout, il était encore vivant, quand bien même il en a souffert. 

Toutefois, l'idée lui trottait dans la tête. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus ses pensées se tournaient vers la simple idée de voir Esteban grandir, devenir adulte, vivre sa vie. Une vie qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde.

Et si sa chair mutilée en était le prix à payer, alors il le payerait autant que nécessaire.


End file.
